En el amor y la guerra todo se vale!
by anonimus2001
Summary: Esta historia comienza al terminar la liga Kalos y el comienzo de una debastador guerra entre el Team Rocket y todas las regiones donde nuestros heroes de kanto, jhoto, hoen, sinnoh, unova y kalos se tienen que reunir para acabar con el malvado team rocket de una vez por todas. (amourshipping).
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capítulo de este fic tal vez sea un poco corto pero es que recien me estoy acostumbrando a la página de fanfiction y se me hace un poco complicado subir caps ya que no sé cómo funciona el sistema de este. Bueno no los molesto más, a leer.**

 **Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri**

 **La última batalla**

Nos encontramos en la última batalla de la liga Kalos donde podemos ver a un joven azabache llamado ash luchando junto a su pikachu para ver si merecían ser nombrados campeones de la liga kalos. Pero lamentablemente, pikachu se encontraba muy débil, ya que había estado luchando con un oponente tan fuerte como lo podía ser un mega-gyarados, cuando el entrenador de este le dijo a Ash.

-ya ríndete, no podrás vencer a mi mega-gyarados con ese pikachu de segunda- dijo el entrenador de gyarados llamado Kalm.

- _no...no puede ser...llegamos tan lejos esta vez...este no puede ser el final ...no pue...-_ antes de terminar su pensamiento, el joven azabache logró escuchar una voz que lo estaba llamando, al voltear ve a una chica pelimiel y ojos color zafiro que le grita desde las gradas las siguientes palabras...

-ASH, ASH, NO TE DES POR VENCIDO, "NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL" RECUERDAS, YO CONFIO EN TI-dijo Serena

Al escuchar esto el joven recobro sus ánimo y se dijo a sí mismo- _ja no puedo permitirme perder en este momento, todos pusieron su confianza en mí, no puedo defraudarlos...no puedo defraudarla-_ se dijo mirando a la pelimiel con una sonrisa decidida.

-ok pikachu, puedes continuar- le dijo su entrenador a pikachu.

-pika(claro)- dice pikachu

-muy bien, pikachu es nuestro último ataque así que usa todo tu poder, PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO- grita el entrenador de cabello azabache.

-piiikaaaaCHUUUUUUU-pikachu ataco con todo, pero Kalm no se quedó de brazos cruzados lo único que dijo fue...

-pffff los tontos nunca aprenden, GYARADOS, COLA DRAGON-dijo Kalm

En el campo de batalla se creó una gran nube de humo, pero cuando se disipo se pudo ver a ambos pokemon de pie, para sorpresa de todos pikachu cayo de rodillas(estaba parado en 2 patas) pero aun no totalmente debilitado, Kalm al ver esto le ordeno a gyarados que usara hidropulso, pero este no respondíale dio otra orden pero el resultado fue igual, su entrenador se desesperó hasta que vio a un pikachu sonriente, y se dio cuenta que su gyarados estaba tendido en el suelo con remolinos en vez de ojos y perdiendo su mega-evolución.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, hasta que el referee dijo...

-El gyarados de Kalm no puede continuar, este era el último de sus seis pokemon, por lo tanto el ganador y nuevo campeón de Kalos es ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!- luego de lo dicho por el referee todos aclamaban al entrenador que aun seguía en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por fin después de tantos fracasos se coronaba como campeón.

-¿lo logramos?, ¿Pikachu, lo logramos?, debe ser un sueñAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- grito el entrenador al ser electrocutado por pikachu para demostrarle que no era un sueño.

-LO LOGRAMOS-dijo el azabache muy feliz de haber conseguido al fin su tan anelado sueño.

Mientras en las gradas.-

-Lo LOGRO- dijeron muy felices 4 personas conocidas por el azabache quienes eran Clemont, Bonnie; Korrina y Serena quien estaba más alegre que todos porque vio a su amor secreto cumplir su sueño.

-oigan hay que ir a felicitarlo, no creen-dijo la pequeña loli.

-si Bonnie, pero primero le tienen que dar el trofeo no crees-dijo su hermano Clemont.

-cierto pero igual quiero ir- dijo la pequeña Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

-Serena me puedes ayudar, ¿Serena?- pregunto el rubio pero no recibió respuesta

-¿Oigan y Serena? pregunto una rubia llamada Korrina.

-no lo sé, hace un minuto estaba aquí-dijo Clemont.

-No se preocupen ella está bien, se los aseguro-dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Porque lo dices Bonnie-preguntan al unísono ambos líderes de gimnasio.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismos-dijo señalando al campo de batalla donde se pudo ver a una pelimiel corriendo hacia donde estaba Ash para luego abrazarlo.

Con Ash y Serena.-

-ASH, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti al fin pudiste cumplir tu sueño- dice la pelimiel mientras abraza a Ash, quien estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Serena.

-Sí, yo también estoy feliz, pero fue gracias a ti que pude lograrlo- dijo Ash

-¿a mí?-dijo Serena confundida.

-Sí, si no me hubieras recordado esa frase, de nuevo, creo que todo habría sido diferente jeje-dijo el azabache quien causo un leve sonrojo en Serena.

-Disculpe, ¿podría pasar el joven campeón al estrado? si desea también puede pasar con su novia-dijo el presentador quien dejo a la pareja muy sonrojados, pero más a la pelimiel.

-Bueno Serena ¿me acompañas?- dijo Ash mientras extendía su mano.

-s..sí, claro- dijo Serena con un poco de nervios, pero se le fueron al tomar la mano de Ash

-Muy bien, ahora el trofeo será entregado por la excampeona de Kalos, Diantha- dice el presentador

Entonces se abre una puerta y de ella sale Diantha con el trofeo en brazos.

-Bueno Ash, te entrego el trofeo de la liga Kalos como prueba de tu victoria felicidades, estoy orgullosa de ti-dice Diantha.

-Muchas gracias Diantha- dice Ash mientras recibe el trofeo.

Entonces se comienza a escuchar las ovaciones de todos los espectadores mientras que Ash levanta el trofeo en señal de victoria.

-Esto no acaba aquí, me vengare Ash Ketchum, -Dice Kalm mientras se retira del estadio con una amenaza que pronto cumplirá.

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les haya llamado la atención también espero que me puedan dar consejos para así poder mejorar, sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **(Posdata: aun no controlo muy bien esto de subir capítulos así que no sé cuándo subiré el próximo)**

 **Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, en verdad lo siento por no subir antes el cap. pero creo que estoy comprendiendo mejor esta página pero aún así me es algo confusa jeje. Buen aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic espero que les guste, además quiero hacer una aclaración, esta historia se escribe por sí sola, yo solo pongo lo que se me viene a la mente.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Omegafire:** **Que bueno que te gusto el cap, y aunque la página sea un poco complicada (y con un poco me refiero a mucho) no pienso dejar el fic, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **AndrickDa2:** **No te preocupes, aunque la historia aún no esté completa en mi cabeza nunca pensé en hacerla como describiste jeje, lo que tengo en mente es un poco más grande y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Todos los personajes son de propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri**

 **El sobre**

Era una mañana tranquila en Ciudad Luminalia, donde podemos ver a Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie y Serena esperando a un joven azabache en la cafetería del Centro pokemon. Como vieron que se demoraba demasiado, Serena se ofreció para ir a ver qué es lo que había pasado con este pero cuando llego a la puerta pudo escuchar unos ronquidos que provenían de adentro de la habitación.

Sin hacer ruido, Serena entro a esta y se encontró con un joven de cabello azabache que dormía con una gota de saliva saliendo de su boca mientras abrasaba su almohada, Serena al ver esto, esbozó una sonrisa tierna y se acercó al entrenador para despertarlo.

-ash-susurro Serena al oído del entrenador, quien no mostro ningún signo de estar consiente-Ash-lo dijo en un tono más alto-ASH-lo dijo casi gritando-AAASSHH-ya lo dijo gritando y agarrando por el cuello de la camisa al azabache, quien se movió un poco para luego volver a roncar.

Serena al ver esto se dio por vencida pero luego recordó la frase que el entrenador le dijo hace 10 años.

- _"Nunca te rindas hasta el final"-_

En eso Serena ve a pikachu durmiendo en una cama improvisada con sábanas, y una idea se le pasa por la cabeza. Comienza a mover a pikachu gentilmente hasta que este comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, al momento de ver a Serena pikachu esboza una sonrisa e intenta volver a dormir siendo detenido por la peli miel, entonces la rata amarilla mira a Serena confundido y ve que la aguazul está viendo a su entrenador, entonces pikachu suspira y dice...

-Pika pikachu (no te preocupes yo me encargo)- dijo pikachu mientras se frotaba los ojos y movía su patita restándole importancia.

-ok pikachu te lo encargo-dijo la peli miel con los ojos azul cielo saliendo de la habitación.

-Pikapi (oye ash)-dijo el pokemon eléctrico- pika pikapi (ash despierta)-no recibió respuesta- pikachu pikapi (tú lo pediste ash)- dijo el pokemon quien junto sus patitas y las comenzó a frotar creando estática en ellas.

-pi ka CHUUUUUU (1...2...3)- dijo pikachu mientras ponía las palmas de sus manitos en la cara de ash, quien se levantó dando un grito que se escuchó por todo el centro pokemon.

-PIKACHU TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!- dijo el entrenador mientras recriminaba a su pokemon.

-pika pikachu (no es mi culpa, tú no te levantabas)- dijo pikachu levantando sus manitos

Después de unos minutos el entrenador de cabello color azabache estaba bajando a la cafetería ya con su ropa habitual, mientras veía a sus amigos sentados en una mesa charlando acerca de algo que el entrenador no escucho hasta llegar con ellos.

-Y ¿que harán ahora?-dijo el inventor de nombre Clemont a las chicas pero no se había percatado de que Ash se estaba acercando.

-Bueno yo regresare a mi gimnasio para poder seguir entrenando y hacerme más fuerte- dijo una joven rubia de nombre Korrina.

-y ¿tu Serena?-pregunto Clemont

-¿yo? no lo se creó que regresare a pueblo Boceto- dijo con tristeza al saber que su viaje con sus amigos se había terminado, pero aún más triste por saber que se tendría que separar de un cierto entrenador al que aún no le había confesado lo que siente por él.

-oigan ¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto ash al ver a sus amigos charlar tan animadamente excepto por una chica peli miel.

-nada importante, sino que como nuestra aventura termino estábamos hablando de que haríamos ahora-dijo Clemont a su amigo.

-y tu ash ¿que harás ahora?-pregunto inocentemente Bonnie al entrenador causando una gran preocupación a Serena quien miraba al entrenador con algo de tristeza

\- bueno, creo que me quedare un tiempo en ciudad Luminalia, talvez una o dos semanas y luego partiré a pueblo paleta, y tal vez acepte una oferta que me dieron hace mucho tiempo. _"Espero que Scott no se halla retractado"-_ dijo en su mente el entrenador.

Al escuchar esto la joven peli miel esbozó una sonrisa al saber que tendría más tiempo con el joven que le robo y le sigue robando el corazón día tras día.

En eso entra una persona extraña al centro pokemon, vestida con una túnica con capucha de color marrón que cubría gran parte de su cara, además de tener un pantalón del mismo color. en eso este sujeto ve a ash y se acerca a él...

-disculpe puedo ayud- no termino ya que recibió un derechazo de aquella persona.

-ASH- dijeron todos los presentes.

-PERO QUE LE SUCEDE- comenzó a decir Clemont mientras veía como su amigo intentaba levantarse.

En eso, el sujeto mete su mano en su túnica y saca un cuchillo y lo comienza a apuntar a Clemont. Korrina al ver esto, salta desde su asiento hasta el encapuchado dándole una patada que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, la enfermera joy comenzó a marcar el número de la policía para que vinieran a apresar al hombre, pero en eso el hombre saca una pistola rara de color negro con luces rojas(para los que han jugado black ops 2 imagínense la raigan de zombis, con los colores negro y rojo) y lo apunto hacia serena, quien estaba ayudando a ash y no se dio cuenta del arma, ash al ver esto empujo a serena a un lado y el sujeto disparo, el sonido que causo el arma fue nulo, solo se pudo contemplar un rayo rojo que chocaba con el pecho del entrenador, el cual comenzó a sufrir un dolor insoportable.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-grito ash antes de quedarse completamente quieto. Todos los presentes esperaban lo peor, hasta que el sujeto hablo por primera vez...

-ja mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-en eso la oficial llego y se lanzó al sujeto derribándolo y poniéndole las esposas para después llevárselo.

-ASH- dijo la peli miel antes de ir con su amado que yacía tendido en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento y la mirada sin alma.

-no no no no no-dijo mientras veía la cara sin vida del azabache- ASH DESPIERTA -dijo derramando muchas lágrimas. en eso Clemont la agarra de los hombros...

-Serena, y..ya es muy t..tar...tarde- dijo mientras comenzaba a lagrimear.

-ash escúchame,...no te rindas...por favor... no me dejes...por favor...-dijo mientras movía el cuerpo inerte del muchacho.

-BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAA-dijo la pequeña Bonnie que ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-Bonnie n...no llores, a ash no le hubiera gustado verte asi-le dijo korrina mientras abrazaba a la pequeña sin poder aguantar algunas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-ENFERMERA JOY UNA CAMILLA POR FAVOR-dijo la oficial Jenny quien había vuelto a entrar, en eso llega la enfermera joy con una camilla, en la cual sube a ash y se lo lleva a emergencias.

-ash-dijo serena quien lloraba a cantaros por la "muerte" de ash.

 **En la mente del joven azabache**

-eehh, ¿dónde estoy?-dijo ash mientras veía a todos lados para encontrar pura y absoluta oscuridad.

-ash- dijo un voz en su cabeza.

-¿quien anda ahí?-pregunto un poco asustado el azabache.

\- ash no te asustes, soy yo, Arceus-dijo aquella voz.

-Arceus, que pasa? dónde estoy?-pregunto ash.

-escucha atentamente, estas en la zona más oscura de tu mente, solo se puede llegar aquí una vez que tu vida se acaba- dijo el dios pokemon

Ash comprendió al instante que le había pasado….

-Eso quiere decir que….que….estoy….muerto-dijo ash con los ojos como platos.

-también se podría decir así pero no te preocupes porque…..-

-COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME PREOCUPE, MI VIDA SE ACABO, JUSTO DESPUES DE HABER CUMPLIDO MI SUEÑO, NI SIQUIERA PUDE DESPEDIRME DE MIS AMIGOS, _ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella-_ dijo el joven azabache al pokemon divino.

-sé que estas frustrado pero como ya te dije tranquilízate, porque le he pedido a xerneas que te devuelva lo que te fue arrebatado-dijo el dios.

-quieres decir que ¿volveré a la vida?-se preguntó ash

-sí, pero debes saber que tu muerte fue planeada por una organización llamada equipo rocket- dijo Arceus.

-¿Qué?, ¿el equipo rocket?, sé que son criminales pero no creo que Giovanni haya caído tan bajo para asesinar a sus obstáculo- dijo el mostaza al saber que su muerte fue planeada por el grupo de criminales que lo seguía desde que empezó su viaje pokemon.

-Lo más recomendable es que desaparezcas un tiempo, para que este grupo crea que gano-

-sí, estoy de acuerdo, me quedare en Kalos un tiempo para luego acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, y para eso necesito entrenar-dijo decidido el azabache.

-bien, creo que es momento de que regreses a tu mundo, suerte ash-dijo arceus mientras comenzaba a verse una luz entre las tinieblas que cada vez se hacía más grande.

 **Regresando al mundo pokemon**

Podemos ver a una joven peli miel y a un pikachu durmiendo a los pies de una cama con muestras de haber llorado durante todo el día. En esta cama yacía un joven de tez morena que se estaba comenzando a despertar del sueño eterno.

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba el azabache mientras se frotaba los ojos para ver mejor. Pero al momento de tratar de levantarse siente una presión en una de su piernas entonces baja la mirada y se encuentra con una cabellera de color miel.

-¿serena?-pregunta el azabache mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza de la Performer.

Serena al sentir las caricias comienza a abrir sus ojos color cielo y poder ver a la persona que más deseaba ver en su vida.

-¿Ash?-pregunta la peli miel sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-hola serena-dice Ash mientras le da una de sus típicas sonrisas.

En eso a Serena se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y salta sobre el joven entrenador.

-ASH-dice mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo al ver que "SU" Ash estaba bien después de haber recibido ese rayo en el pecho.

-tranquila serena estoy bien-dice mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

-ash…pensé…pensé que….-serena no podía terminar la frase cosa que el azabache no paso por alto.

-no lo digas,…..por favor-dice ash mientras pone un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo.

-PIKAPI (ASH)- dijo pikachu mientras sacaba algunas lágrimas por ver a su entrenador, que solo hace unos minutos no daba señales de vida.

-Hola pikachu- dijo el entrenador mientras su pokemon se unía al abrazo.

-pika pikachu pikapi(no me vuelvas a asustar así ash)-dice pikachu mientras comenzaba a llorar.

En ese momento entra la enfermera joy y se queda en shock al ver a ash quien hace solo unos minutos estaba tan tieso como un roca, pero luego se relaja y mira con claridad la tierna escena que los jóvenes estaban dando. Pero la tuvo que interrumpir para poder examinar que ash estuviera bien para que ya pueda salir del centro pokemon.

-disculpe pero le tengo que pedir que se retire para poder examinar al joven-dijo la enfermera joy haciendo que la pareja y el pokemon se separaran.

-si claro- decía serena secándose unas lágrimas- vamos pikachu, esperemos afuera-decía mientras salía del cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos, la enfermera joy dice que a pesar de su anterior estado, ash se encontraba en perfecta salud, Serena al escucharlo se alegró mucho pero luego se le vino a la mente como pudo volver de la muerte, ya que ella vio con sus propios ojos como el azabache dejo de respirar.

Al final le restó importancia porque había recuperado al amor de su vida pero nunca se esperó lo que vino después. Al ver que la enfermera joy salió de la habitación le pregunto si podía entrar la enfermera solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por el corredor, al momento de entra se podía ver a un azabache alistando sus cosas para irse, cosa que sorprendió a serena.

-ASH- regaño serena mientras el azabache se volteaba con una sonrisa nerviosa-QUE CREES QUE HACES, AUN NO TE HAS RECUPERADO TOTALMENTE-dijo serena mientras se comenzaba a acercar al azabache.

-tra….tranquila serena…..la enfermera joy ya me dio de alta, dijo que me podía ir, solo que no hiciera movimientos bruscos-dijo el joven de nombre ash mientras movía sus manos restándole importancia al asunto y con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a serena.

-luego de ese suceso, ambos entrenadores bajan a la recepción del centro pokemon don se encuentran nuevamente con la enfermera joy quien al momento de ver a ash lo llamo y le entrego un sobre diciendo que lo había encontrado en la recepción. La parte inferior del sobe decía:

De: ****

Para: Ash Ketchum

Leer en privado

Luego de recibir ese extraño sobre la enfermera le dijo que lo encontró mientras él estaba…"inconsciente", el azabache solo agradeció y se fue junto a serena y pikachu.

-¿Ustedes que creen que sea?- dijo ash mientras miraba el sobre.

-pikaa pikachu (de seguro son sobres de kétchup)-dice pikachu esperanzado.

-mmm no lo creo, serena ¿tú qué crees?, eh, ¿serena?-

Serena no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban ya que estaba pensando en cómo el mostaza había regresado a la vida.

-¿serena?-dice mientras mueve el hombro izquierdo de serena haciendo que reaccione.

-eh, si, ¿qué pasa Ash?-dice la peli miel

-serena ¿estás bien?-pregunta el azabache

-si ¿Por qué?-

-por nada, sino que te pregunte ¿Qué creías que había en el sobre?. Dice mientras se le forma una sonrisa.

-mmm no lo sé la única manera de saberlo es abriéndolo-

-mmm creo que tienes razón pero aquí dice que tengo que hacerlo en privado-

-vamos, no seas malo yo también quiero ver lo que hay en el sobre- dice serena inflando sus mejillas.

-ok ok tranquila, ya lo abro- dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente el sobre.

Cuando lo termino de abrir se pudo contemplar 2 fotos y en una de ellas había un pequeño mensaje.

En la primera se podía apreciar una casa en llamas pero no era cualquier casa, esa cas era la casa que lo había visto crecer, la casa donde todos los recuerdos de su infancia se guardaban, era la casa en donde había vivido desde que era un pequeño bebe, esa casa no era nada más que su casa. Al ver esto no sabía que sentir, ira, tristeza, miedo…. Pero… al ver la otra imagen se quedó más tieso que cuando recibió aquel disparo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo en esta segunda foto yacía una mujer tendida en el suelo con mucha sangre en todo el cuerpo, esa mujer era de cabello rojizo una blusa amarilla y una falda morada todas machadas por la sangre esa imagen fue la que destruyó por completo al joven azabache, ya que la mujer que yacía tendida en el suelo era delia ketchum, si la misma delia ketchum que lo guio por el buen camino, la misma delia ketchum que lo dejo ir de viaje por todo el mundo, la misma delia ketchum que le entregaba todo el cariño del mundo, la madre que nuca dejo de apoyarlo, su madre.

Pero lo peor que vio fue que el culpable había puesto su nombre en una de las fotos con una advertencia,

 _"_ _este es solo el comienzo, Kalm"_

Con solo esa frase el joven azabache ya sabía a quién culpar por todo ese odio, ira y tristeza que sentía y en un susurro que su pokemon y amiga pudieron escuchar dijo.

-Kalm, juro…. Que voy a matarte- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos que ya no eran marrones….

 **Bueeeeno, aquí ta el segundo capítulo enserio pido disculpas por no haberlo subido antes pero se me hacía muy complicado con el tema del cole y lo de la página, en serio esta página me complica la vida tuve que rescribir la historia como 5 veces, bueno espero reviews, ideas y consejos para el prox cap, favs y follows se agradecen. El prox cap no sé cuándo lo subiré pero algo es seguro, no abandonare el fic.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido**

 **Chao**


End file.
